


Larry Stylinson sad one shots

by lisasweaung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm a SHIT, M/M, Sad, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasweaung/pseuds/lisasweaung
Summary: My super sad one shots.





	Larry Stylinson sad one shots

Louis's Pov

Eleanor and I got married last year. She gave birth to a baby boy who I named "Edger Tomlinson". I got a very happy family life even though I don't really love Eleanor like the way I do to Harry. 

Harry, however, seems happy as always. But he gets thinner and thinner day by day. I suggested him to eat and sleep more but he only got skinnier. It's very obvious that he didn't follow my advice. 

And it's 2020. We're back. Zayn rejoined the band. We released our new album, "History" which was named after the same named song.  
We're going to tour again. And tomorrow we have our first show together in five years. 

I am going to go to sleep as I'm gonna be very tired tomorrow. My phone rings. I pick it up and notice that it's Harry. 

L.T: Hey, buddy. What's up?  
H.S: I'm sorry. I'm just... I don't. know... I.. I can't sleep. 

L.T: Do not take your pills again, H  
        They're bad for your health!  
H.S: Just once, Lou! I can't sleep!  
L.T: Count to hundred an-  
H.S: I want to sleep, boo.  
L.T: Harry. I-  
H.S: Just once. I can't have you, Lou.  
        But them.  
L.T: H.  
H.S: *hangs up*

The next morning .....

(Warning: Don't read this if you hate to cry your eyes out) 

We're going to get onto the stage. Everyone's prepared so we get onto the stage and give smiles to our wonderful fans. And we notice that Harry's missing. He took pills last night and he must be sleeping! That brat! 

Zayn says to our fans and us with a wink "I'm gonna wake our curly buddy up. So wait here."  
And some minutes later, we hear a shriek of Zayn. He runs back to the stage with tears rolling on his cheeks.

"Hey, Li. Ni. Louis! Please save him. Please!" he screams. Suddenly doctors go into Harry's room. We follow them. There Harry is laying on his bed unconscious. A glass bottle is laying on the desk. Not even a single pill is left in it. He took it all.

"I'm very sorry, sirs. Mr. Styles is dead. Seems like overdosing. " says the doctor and I fall onto the floor. My whole world is breaking into pieces. He can't be dead, right? He's too young. He's only 26! He can't die. He won't leave me alone. He will never do that. But why? He said that he wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep. Sleep. He wanted to sleep because I was the reason he stayed up all night crying his eyes out. 

And my heart is shattering into pieces like glass.


End file.
